The Problem With Draygett
The Problem With Draygett is the third episode of Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution. Summary While catching a robber, Dylan learns that a squadron of Cybetix Robots have come to Earth to destroy him. But being given a warning has given him time to prepare. Story Slate jumps from building to building. In the streets below, a robber runs as fast as he can. The robber turns, running down an alleyway. He turns another corner to be blocked off by a wire fence. He begins to climb the fence, struggling with the bag of money tied to his belt. “You really shouldn’t be doing that!” The robber looks up to see Slate perched on the fence, “I wouldn’t run either. Robbers never think of that. They think, ‘I’ll run away and draw attention to myself!’ It would be much easier if you walked casually. People wouldn’t think you’ve robbed a bank. They’d think, ‘He must have bought a sack of potatoes.” The robber jumps down from the fence and runs back the way he came. Slate leaps into the air, landing on a hovering dustbin lid. The lid glides after the robber. “Remember, walk casually.” The robber runs into a crowd of people. Slate follows him. Slate lands on the ground near the crowd, “We’ll have to do this the hard way.” The robber is flung into the air and pulled towards Slate. The robber is spun around a few times before stopping, staring at Slate, horrified. Small rocks and broken branches littering the ground float into the air, “Back down!” “Okay, okay! I surrender!” The robber falls to the ground, along with the stones and branches. A pair of handcuffs fly over and attach to the robbers wrists. “I’ll leave you for the cops.” Slate steps onto the dustbin lid and begins to fly away. The robber yells, “Just wait for when the Cybetix Robots get here!” Slate stops. “Cybetix Robots? What are they?” The robber smiles, then begins to laugh. After a few moments, he becomes serious. “You’re demise!” The robber starts to laugh again. Dylan reaches for a can of beans on the top shelf in the kitchen, “I swear, it’s like every robber has alien connections!” Alpha asks, “Shouldn’t you ask the Plumbers about them Cybetix Robots?” “After I’ve eaten! I swear, no one appreciates that even heroes need to eat. And go to the toilet. No one ever goes to the toilet on TV.” “Maybe because it’s to graphic to show.” “They could at least say ‘I’m going to the toilet’ and walk away for a couple of minutes.” Dylan opens the can and pours the beans onto a slice of bread, “It’s just stupid.” He puts another slice of bread on top and cuts down the middle. He puts the sandwich onto a plate and sits down at the table. “Anyway, how’s life in the nerd world?” “Good thanks. Upgraded the Galvan Energizer Shell.” Dylan raises the cold bean sandwich to his mouth. “What’s that?” Alpha sighs, “The glowy tube thing that Xeros had!” “Oh, that. Cool.” He takes a bite of the sandwich and immediately rushes to the sink, spitting it out. “I don’t even like beans. Why’d I try that?” Alpha chuckles and says, “Because you’re an idiot?” Dylan pulls out his Plumber’s Badge, “Contact Magister Hulka.” Alpha asks, “Why do you always check with Magister Hulka.” “That’s a story for another day.” A hologram of Magister Hulka appears, “Jones! I was just about to contact you! There’s a squadron of…” They simultaneously say, “Cybetix Robots.” Magister Hulka asks, “How did you know?” “I have my ways.” He frowns, “It doesn’t matter anyway. The Cybetix robots are highly skilled robots. They’re fast, strong and smart.” Dylan smiles, “Like a ninja.” Hulka sighs, “Like a ninja.” “I’m on it! Like a ninja!” Hulka sighs again, “The Earth is doomed.” The hologram flickers and disappears. Dylan looks at Alpha, “Let’s do it!” Alpha says, “Are you sure you can handle it?” “I’m Dylan 11! Master of the Infinitrix!” “Why is there eleven? Ben Tennyson had 10.” “I’m pretty sure the Plumber’s added one.” Malefic runs down the empty street, the dim moonlight making him barely visible. Alpha runs behind him. Alpha looks at the Plumber’s Badge in his hand. “We’re almost there!” Suddenly, the two are flung away by an explosion. Malefic hits the Infinitrix, “Upgrade!” Upgrade scans the street for the Cybetix Robots. He sees a shadowed figure on top of a building across the street. He leaps onto the side of the building and climbs up. He leaps onto the robot, fusing with it. The Upgrade Cybetix Robot leaps down. Using the robots tracking systems, Upgrade searches for the other Cybetix Robots. Alpha yells, “Watch out!” Upgrade ducks, causing the attacking Cybetix Robot to collide with the road. The robot explodes on impact, sending shrapnel in all directions. Upgrade stretches himself and collects part of the destroyed robot. He pulls them all together to form a small laser. Bright red lasers shoot through the air. More Cybetix robots leap down from the nearby buildings. Alpha leaps into the air. The light from a street lamp reveals that Alpha is wearing the Galvan Energizer Shell. The tubes fill with golden energy as he punches one of the Cybetix Robots. The robot’s head caves inwards on impact. Alpha punches another, which breaks in half. Suddenly, Upgrade is punched in the back. He defuses from the robot and looks around, “YOU!” Sir Draygett stands mere metres away, “Me.” Upgrade hits the Infinitrix symbol. He transforms into a humanoid, plant alien, “Thorn!” He looks at Sir Draygett, “I don’t know you.” Sir Draygett replies, “Of course you don’t, I’m finally free of that stone prison!” Realisation dawns on Thorn, “That voice… Stone… Sir Draygett!” Sir Draygett smiles, “Nice to know you remember me.” “Why are you here?” “I’m here to destroy you before you destroy us and our plans!” Thorn runs up to Sir Draygett. Large thorns tear through his wrists. He swings at Sir Draygett, who dodges the attack and grabs Thorn by the neck. “Our plans of planetary dominance.” Thorn asks, “Did you bring the robots?” “Yes. A distraction. You’re lucky my armour malfunctioned, otherwise that punch would have killed you.” Thorn smiles, “Good to know.” He hits the Infinitrix and transforms, “Cannonbolt!” The sudden change in size causes Sir Draygett to drop him. Cannonbolt tucks into a ball and rolls away, at an alarmingly fast speed. Sir Draygett yells out, “Coward!” Cannonbolt uncurls and turns around, “No, I’m just attacking!” He begins to run, then curls up into a ball, shooting towards Sir Draygett, who attempts to dive out of the way. Cannonbolt collides with him, and the two are both thrown into the air. Cannonbolt lands and uncurls. He yells, “Alpha! You take care of the robots! I’ll take care or Sir Draygett.” “Who?” Cannonbolt points at Sir Draygett, “Him!” Sir Draygett marches across the road towards Cannonbolt, who runs forward and punches his helmet. Sir Draygett punches Cannonbolt square in the chest. Cannonbolt gasps, then says, “Screw it!” He hits the Infinitrix symbol , “Slate!” He turns the Alien Selector 90 degrees and it pops out. He pushes it back in, “Infinite Slate!” Infinite Slate is taller and more muscular with black hands and feet. He rises into the air, spinning slowly as he does. Sir Draygett yells, “What is this?” Infinite Slate looks down at Sir Draygett. Draygett is lifted into the air, along with the Cybetix robots and the litter off the streets. Alpha’s Galvan Energizer Shell lifts into the air and is taken apart by Infinite Slate’s telekinesis. Pieces of broken machinery from the streets below rise up and attach themselves to pieces of the Galvan Energizer Shell. Sir Draygett cries out, “What are you doing? Let me go!” Three mechanical discs form a triangle around Sir Draygett. “No, please! Have mercy!” “I think if this situation was the other way around, you wouldn’t give me mercy!” “But… You’re the hero! You can’t kill me!” “Oh, so you not what this is?” “Of course I do!” Infinite Slate laughs, “Good thing it only looks like a Techadon Disintegration Series.” Sir Draygett looks relieved, “Thank you!” “Then again, I can lie!” Sir Draygett lashes out, but the space between the discs is filled with pale blue energy. Sir Draygett screams in pain as his body begins to disintegrate. The discs explode as Infinite Slate lands on the ground. In a flash of green light, he turns back into Dylan. The Cybetix Robots explode mid air. Alpha stares at Dylan, “You killed him.” “Calm down, he survived being encased in stone, the other two will find a way to bring him back.” Alpha gulps, “Other two?” Dylan smiles. Characters *Dylan Jones *Alpha Star *Magister Hulka (Briefly; hologram) Villains *Cybetix Robots *Sir Draygett Aliens Used *Slate (x2)/Infinite Slate *Malefic *Upgrade *Thorn *Cannonbolt Category:Episodes Category:Dylan 11 Series